Raven and Robin
by Kitty Kat klaws
Summary: Raven and Robin come to a realization.


Raven had just climbed out of bed and looked at her bookcases. She counted the books and saw that there was one missing she was about to get upset when there was a knock upon her door.

"Come in." She called to the door.

"Friend may I speak with you?" Starfire asked.

"No" Raven said.

"But friend I need your help. It is about our friend robin. I'm concerned that he may not be the boy friend I wish he was." Starfire blurted out.

Raven rolled her eyes and smiled. "Starfire he is new to this to. You guys just started going out three days ago. You have to give him some time to adjust to having a girlfriend. You guys make a cute couple and you have to see that?"

"Well yeah I guess but I am still afraid he may not like me." Starfire said.

"Listen Starfire you have to see he does like you. He really does. When we had defeated commander and robin kissed you it was a very passionate kiss. I saw the connection and I still see it. Now go to him and tell him how you feel." Raven said.

Starfire turned heel and left the room, leaving Raven to her thoughts. Raven looked about her room and saw that the book was still gone. She searched her bed and found it under her covers. She picked it up and carried it to its respective place and replaced it upon the shelf. Then she left her room.

Raven walked down the hallway to the main room. She came to the kitchen and put the pot on the stove. She pulled a mug down from the cabinet. Placing the mug on the counter with a teabag and she turned to survey the room. She saw that Beast boy and Cyborg were in a heated battle in a video game. But Boy Wonder was watching her. She made a face at him then turned around trying to ignore the holes being burned into her back. She heard a quiet movement behind her and she turned to see Boy Wonder had placed himself behind her. He had his masked eyes trained on her and she gasped.

"Robin what do you want?" Raven asked breathless. His lips looked so soft and they were so close.

"I just wondered if you were feeling alright after the battle in Tokyo." Robin said softly.

"Well Boy Wonder if you must know I'm fine and I suggest you step away from me and find your girlfriend she is quite upset." Raven said even though it hurt to say. She looked into the masked eyes and she began to wonder if she didn't love him too. She was so confused. She blacked out to her room. She turned to the door and locked it.

A light tap could be heard upon the door. Raven came out of sleep quite roughly and she opened her door. It was Starfire standing in the doorway crying.

"Starfire what's wrong?" Raven asked. She was up now and she walked toward the orange alien. She could see the hurt on the young aliens face. She felt she should do something she had never done before she reached for the alien and hugged her gently. Raven lead Starfire to her bed and they sat upon the edge. Raven blacked out some tissues to Starfire. Starfire took then gratefully.

"Starfire what happened is everyone ok? Are you ok?" Raven asked again.

"Friend Raven, Robin has left me. He told me he was setting me free?" Starfire sobbed into Raven's shoulder.

Raven was very upset at this point. To set someone free meant that the person in question was dating someone else entirely. She got very mad and she powered up. She blacked out to Robins room and was at the foot of his bed looking down upon him.

"Robin wake up and face me." Raven yelled.

Robin rolled over and looked up at Raven he smiled and stood up. "Raven I have been waiting for you. I wanted to tell you that I love you. That you are the first thought I have in the morning and the last thought I have at night. Raven I want to be with you and only you."

"Uhhh robin you're supposed to love Starfire. Where did this affection come from?" Raven asked flabbergasted.

"Who said that? I love you. We found each other first and we were together longer than the rest of this group. I have loved you since I first saw you and I knew we would be together." Robin said to a totally expressionless Raven.

"Robin you have hurt an innocent young alien to tell me this NOW? You are such an ass and you don't deserve to be with anyone. You have caused pain to a wonderful person and you can't even feel remorse for your actions. How could you?" Raven shouted at him.

"Raven I'm just as lost as you are. I can't believe I was blind please forgive me and see that I care now?" Robin pleaded with his angel.

Raven powered down and walked to Robin. She reached out and took his hand and looked him in the eyes. She reached up slowly and removed his mask. He fought her at first but she just bound him with her magic and removed the mask entirely. He had the bluest of blue eyes.

"Robin I have loved you since we met that first day too. But I saw that you had eyes for Starfire and I stayed out of your way. Now I have an opportunity to express it and I can't even do that due to the hurt that Starfire is in." Raven said to Robin. She set him free of the bonds he was in and she turned to walk away. But Robin grabbed her arm and spun her to him. He grabbed her chin and tilted her head back. He leaned down and kissed the dark beauty.

"Raven you have to understand I love you and I am quite sorry I hurt Star but I care more for you and I wanted to be with you. I'm sorry it had to be this way but this is what I could do. I will talk with Star tomorrow and I will clarify the situation is that alright?" Robin asked his dark angel.

Raven had been kissed she couldn't believe it. He kissed her. She barley heard what he had said but she nodded to his request and fainted promptly.


End file.
